


Love From Another World

by HunterGrayson



Series: Universe-214 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MariBat, Multi, Multiverse, Other, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGrayson/pseuds/HunterGrayson
Summary: Jess grew up abused in her household. There are no superheroes in her world to save her and no soulmates to keep her going. It’s only when she is sent to another universe that Jess begins to create positive relationships.Jason grew up without a soulmate. He was the one out of every 100 Billion people who didn’t get a soulmate. It isn’t until his very last breaths that he realises just how much he wanted one.(Or. Jess and Jason are practically made for each other, except for a slight multiversal wall between them. There will be small snippets of the other ships, however I will be writing seperate pieces to expand on their stories.)I must warn that there is lots of swearing, physical and mental abuse and violence. I suggest to readers 14+, but I honestly can’t stop you if you are under that age.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Universe-214 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019136
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry that this is short, I’ll try to write a second chapter as soon as possible.

Trudging slowly through the wooden front door, late once again, Jess began to apologise. “Sorry I’m-“

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!” Jess’ father interrupted her when she began to speak. 

“I was-“ Whack! Her father slapped her across the face.

“NO FUCKING EXCUSES!” Her mother yelled face going red with rage. “WE DIDN’T RAISE YOU AS A LAIR!” Crack! Her mother struck her with a ruler.

The tears that had began to escape Jess’ eyes only enraged her parents more. “WHY ARE YOU CRYING YOU LITTLE SHIT!” “THERE’S NOTHING TO CRY ABOUT!”

Jess had thought she had gotten over it, learnt to ignore the pain in her chest from their hurtful words and physical antics. Apparently _not_.

Tears now streaming down her face, all Jess could do was stand just inside the doorway as her parents hit her again and again.

When they had finally stopped, Jess collapsed on the ground, her legs and arms covered in deep purple bruises.

Dragging herself to her room, Jess gently shut and locked the door behind her hoping that it would prevent her ‘family’ from disturbing her.

_ As if that ever stopped them before._

After dropping her bag on the ground and sinking to the floor, Jess wiped the tears from her eyes. “I wish the pain would end!” She muttered to herself, not expecting anyone to be listening.

As if on cue, the ground opened up underneath her and dragged to an unknown world...

<——>

Gasping, Jason Todd flailed in the sickly green water that surrounded him, remembering short snippets of his previous life. 

Noticing the ninjas dressed in black staring at him intently, he quickly swam to the edge of the pit and climbed out, attempting to collect his thoughts as he went.

The first thing Jason remembers after he stands up was soulmate.

Before he had died, Jason had not had a soulmate. He knew that also story everyone had a soulmate and he was one of the _very_ unlucky few to miss out.

As Jason remembered this, he checked his whole body looking for signs of a soulmate. 

He found _one_.

A small minuscule tattoo of a bird (a robin, perhaps?) Carrying a broken rose across a stormy ocean.

“Jason.”

A voice cut through his soulmate scan bringing his attention back to the room he was in.

Looking up at the speaker, Jason tried to analyse the well built feminine figure in front of him. Taking in her long brown hair and postured stance, Jason racked his brain for their name.

Talia, he realised. That was her name. Talia al Ghul. Ra’s al Ghul’s only child.

Suddenly rage tore through him. Jason lunged at Talia, not knowing who else to direct the strong emotion. “What did you do?!” He yelled assuming, (accurately) that his current predicament was Talia’s fault.

“I only sped up the inevitable.” Talia, surprising, answered when Jason’s hands wrapped around her throat. “You had not met your soulmate yet and were to come back from death anyway.”

At the mention of the word soulmate, Jason immediately calmed and began to actually process what was happening. Taking a step back, Jason looked from Talia to his tattered bandages wrapped around his body.

Jason knew that if you had a soulmate, you always met them before you died. But Jason hadn’t had a soulmate before he died. “That’s not possible Talia.” Jason stated, trying to voice his thoughts, “I never had a soulmate before _death_.”

At that Talia chuckled. “No, Jason. Your soulmate was only in another universe, one without soulmates. You coming back to life was enough to drag them through the space-time continuum and into this universe.

“Your soulmate is now in the same universe, hence the new mark.” Talia seemed extremely calm as she delivered the shocking news to Jason. His death was the reason that he would get to meet his soulmate? Someone who otherwise would have been in another universe?

Jason couldn’t take it. All these emotions at once crammed into his heart sent a pain through his chest causing him to cave in on the floor.

A final thought went through jason’s head before he blacked out. ‘I actually have a soulmate.’


	2. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess meets Marinette and Jason begins to remember stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this story doesn’t really correspond to any DC universe. I kinda just added elements from different universes to create my own. I know that a lot of things are inaccurate about the characters in this story and I apologise.   
> Also here are the ages of the characters in the following few chapters.  
> Jess-18  
> Jason-18  
> Marinette-11  
> Bruce-35  
> Dick-20  
> Wally-22  
> Tim-16  
> Damian-11

Jess slowly opened her eyes, an early morning sky bringing light upon the small dark alley she was in.

Where was she? How had she gotten there?Then the memories of the night before drifted in, the beating she had received still evident in the fresh bruises lining her limbs.

Not knowing what else to do, Jess stood up and began to walk around the city she had landed in.

Birds sung from the tops of buildings, bright colours bled in the sky and a cold breeze gently brushed her shoulders. The tall buildings stretched up to the sky and the streets were relatively empty for such a beautiful morning.

Taking in everything around her, Jess froze when she saw something that shouldn’t be possible. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she read the words lining the top of the one building towering over the rest.

Wayne.

Instantly, Jess knew exactly where she was. Another universe, different from her own, with superheroes, villains and worldwide disasters all ‘round.

Suddenly a small body crashed into her shoulder.

“Omg! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m so sorry. Oh no. Sorry!” The body blurted out.

A little surprised at the sudden wave of words Jess muttered, “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” Looking down, she saw a short girl probably around 11 with blue pigtailed hair and bright bluebell eyes.

“Omg, I’m so sorry. Iwasrunninglateandigotlostandicouldntfindmywaytothewaynetower, could you helpmefindit?” The small girl muttered, quickly running out of breath.

The words registered after a couple of seconds and Jess politely replied, “I’m actually new around Gotham as well, however I was about to head over to Wayne Enterprises anyway. I think it’s over there.” And proceeded to point at the huge ‘WAYNE’ sign.

“Ohh, that would make sense.....” the girl agreed looking up and taking a moment to read the sign, “my english isn’t very good, I couldn’t read the map instructions.” A hint of embarrassment in her voice.

The two began walking towards the tower together in awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak.

“Oh! My name is Marinette!” The small girl eventually stated. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“Nice to meet you Marinette! My name is Jessica, or Jess, Dorondo.”

“Nice to meet you too Jess!” Then in a burst of excitement, the small girl grabbed Jess’s hand and skipped off, dragging the older girl behind her.

While they made their way to Wayne tower, Marinette told Jess a bit about her life. She had two best friends, Nino and Kim who were currently in Paris as well as two adoptive parents. Marinette was currently in Gotham visiting her brother that she had grown up with.

“Wow! That’s quite a story Marinette.” Jess exclaimed when they had reached the tower and Marinette had finished her story.

“You can call me Nettie, everyone does.” She said, before running off to find her brother.

_What a curious little girl._ Jess thought before beginning to walk around Wayne Enterprises.

<——>

Jason woke up, yet again gasping for breath, although this time he wasn’t drowning, but rather, he had had a bad night. Memories from his life before he died kept flooding into his mind, making it impossible to get any rest.

Quickly getting dressed, Jason left the room he was in and headed out to the main area where he was surprised to find Talia and a handful of assassins already there training.

“Jason.” Talia acknowledged him without letting her concentration leave her opponents who were currently circling her, “I do hope you slept well.” Talia then proceeded to side kick one in the stomach, strike another in the neck, punching and shoving a third to the floor before dropping to the ground swinging her leg in a large circle, sweeping the last couple off their feet.

She did this all in a matter of seconds, not giving them any chance at a counter attack. “Would you like to spar?” Talia finally turned her attention to an impressed Jason, who nodded slightly and stepped into the circle made by the fallen assassins.

Sparring with Talia felt weird, Jason knew it was because before he had died, he and Bruce, from time to time, used to actually fight against her in close to death matches where one party usually only barely made it out alive.

The sparring also jogged a couple of memories of Jason’s time as Robin, including some of the final moments before he died.

Coming out of his thoughts, Jason realised he was lying on his back with an unimpressed Talia looking down at him. Damn he really needed to concentrate.

“I’m surprised you are not filled with anger. Most people after their first trip to the Lazarus pit are consumed in uncontrollable rage. This does not seem to be the case with you.” Leading the assassins, who had risen to their feet, Talia strolled away leaving Jason alone in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far, please leave a comment if you are.  
> Also follow me on Instagram @huntergrayson907 and I may begin to post some sneak peaks of future stories there!


End file.
